The present invention relates to apparatus for tensioning portions of the spinal column so as to permit therapeutic exercising of the tensioned area. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for tensioning or tractioning the vertebrae of the neck in a manner that allows pivotal movement of the neck while it is in vertical tension.
It has been known for some time that various disorders associated with the spinal column can be alleviated by placing the relevant portion of the spinal column in traction. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,999 by Bustamante shows a neck stretching device with a shoulder mounting yoke and a geared arrangement for applying upward pressure to the chin and back of the head. A similar result is obtained by a pneumatically expandable collar in U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,532 by Zumaglini. Others have suggested that the spinal column can be held in a normal orientation by a pad that generally conforms to the proper spinal column shape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,182 by Stabholz shows such a device including vertical and horizontal adjustability for use in the lumbar region of the spinal column. The Stabholz type of device is likewise intended to allow the user to perform some exercising while the device is in place since it has also been known that such exercising while the device is in place to establish traction can have considerable therapeutic value.
One form of conventional neck region tractioning apparatus which accomodates exercising includes a shoulder yoke with a pair of pneumatically extendible cylinders connected between this yoke and an overhead suspended harness. Still another prior art device employs a pad to engage and support a region of the spinal column at the neck with means to adjust this pad to provide alignment for the particular user. After the user is seated and the device secured to the user's head, a power source mechanically forces the head of the user to follow various rocking exercises. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,464 by Greissing for use in conjunction with an overhead suspension harness.
It had also been suggested that beneficial results can be obtained by reducing the area of spinal column support in the lumbar region and allowing the wearer to exercise around that reduced region using a device somewhat like that shown in the aforementioned Stabholz patent. However, it has not been known in the prior art as I have now discovered that the treatment of neck vertebrae disorders can be enhanced by limiting the area of neck support to a small number of vertebrae and preferably to one vertebrae or its equivalent in length so that the selected vertebrae effectively becomes a fulcrum point level around which the patient can exercise while the neck is in tension or traction. This I have found to be particularly successful in treating so-called whiplash injuries.